witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwent
and physical version in the Xbox Collector's edition, Hearts of Stone and Blood and Wine Limited Editions.|requirements = |image = verrygoodmatchingwentw3.jpg}} Gwent (Polish: Gwint) is a fast-paced card game that can be played within on every platform. The game is about the clash of two armies locked in mortal struggle on a battlefield where the players are the leaders and the cards their forces. With four different factions offering unique combat styles and endless paths to victory, Gwent is every adventurer’s first choice when it comes to one-on-one card-based dueling. Take risks and think on your feet, strategize and deliver cunning combos, use potent magic and mighty hero cards and be the last one standing on the field of honor!thewitcher.com News, introducing the game On June 15, 2016 CD Projekt announced the development of a stand-alone Gwent: The Witcher Card Game. GWENT will be available at release for Xbox One, PC, and PlayStation 4 as a free to play game that puts you, not your cards, in the center of the action.playgwent.com News, official anouncement Factions There are five "sets" or decks of cards; the Northern Kingdoms, Nilfgaardian Empire, Scoia'tael and Monster decks come with The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt while the Skellige deck comes with the Blood and Wine DLC. You choose one of these to play with provided the found set has at least 22 cards. Each faction set includes unique cards and leaders. All five factions, when chosen as active deck, provide a different bonus during the Gwent match: * Nilfgaardian Empire: Wins any round ending in draw. Has mainly single, strong cards spread between the three rows, multiple Heroes and a lot of Spies. * Northern Kingdoms: Grants an extra card upon winning round. Has the largest collection of Tight Bond cards that multiply each other's strength, generally favours Siege units. * Scoia'tael: Decides who takes first turn. Has a number of Muster cards and the largest number of cards with Agility that lets them be placed in either the Melee or Ranged rows. * Monsters: Keeps random Unit Card out after each round. Has the largest number of Muster cards to swarm opponents, heavily favours Melee units. * Skellige: 2 random cards from the graveyard are placed on the battlefield at the start of the third round. Minigame rules * To begin a match, the game selects the starting player with a coin toss. * Each player receives 10 random Gwent cards pulled from their decks. Players can discard two cards and redraw in the hope of receiving two superior cards. This is done once. * Players place a Unit Card on the Gwent board in the dedicated combat row. Each player may play one card per turn unless a special ability enables them to do otherwise. Players may also utilize Weather Cards from the Neutral Deck. * Each unit Card has Strength points that are added for each player's total. A player will win a round of Gwent when the player has more points than the other and both players no longer have cards to play or the other player passes their turn. * Matches are set with 2 wins out of 3 rounds. This is represented by the Round Points, or red gems, next to each player's name. Losing a round loses you one of the points, if you lose both you lose the match. A draw makes both players lose a point unless you are the Nilfgaardian Empire. Card Types leader cards]] Combat rows * Close Combat Cards * Ranged Combat Cards * Siege Cards Abilities * Agile Cards * Hero Cards * Medic Cards * Morale Boost Cards * Muster Cards * Spy Cards * Tight Bond Cards Effects * Weather Cards * Decoy Cards * Commander's Horn Cards * Scorch Cards * Summon Avenger Cards * Mardroeme Cards * Berserker Cards Tips for playing * Be very careful of when you choose to 'Pass' in a round if your opponent has not. When you 'Pass', you will not be allowed to put down any more cards for the remainder of that round, no matter how many your opponent puts down afterwards. Even if you had a higher points score when you 'Passed', your opponent could easily keep putting down cards to surpass you and win the round. * Unless you have the special abilities of the Northern Kingdoms, Monsters factions or a spy card, your 10 cards is all you have for your full three rounds and you discard everything played after each round, so make sure to plan for the long game. If you empty your deck in the first round and win but your opponent has at least two unit cards left at that time, he can simply put down one unit card each in the following two rounds to beat you. Try to win each round with as few cards as possible, and this also chains into how to develop your deck when collecting cards; for your 'Units' try to only have cards with very high point values so that you don't need many for a very high points score in a round. In fact, sacrificing the first round to make your opponent burn out most of their deck while keeping several of your own high strength cards in reserve can be an extremely effective tactic. * Related to the above, Close, Ranged, and Siege unit types by themselves have no inherent strengths or weaknesses to each other (i.e. Ranged does not get a bonus against 'Close', 'Siege' doesn't get a bonus against Ranged, etc.)...the only thing the unit 'Type' defines is which 'Weather' effect cards will affect them and certain special effects from other unit cards that boost/hinder cards of a specific type. So when hunting for cards for your deck always focus on ones with very high point values regardless of their type, and having an even mix of types can really restrict how much 'Weather' effects can harm you. * If on your turn you play something that gives you a sudden massive spike in point value far above the current value of your opponent and they have two 'Round Points', they are very likely to 'Pass' that round. * For setting up your deck, know that there are several rules you must follow. ** Your deck must have at minimum 22 'Unit' cards in it, no matter how weak some of them may be. ** Several cards have multiples, so pick up all the ones you can as many of them have tight bonds or muster ability, allowing you get more points in a round. Associated quests and achievements from Hearts of Stone ]] Associated quests * Collect 'Em All (overall) * Gwent: Playing Innkeeps * Gwent: Velen Players * Gwent: Big City Players * Gwent: Old Pals * Gwent: Skellige Style * during A Matter of Life and Death * A Dangerous Game * High Stakes Associated achievements * All In * Card Collector * Geralt and Friends * Gwent Master ''Blood and Wine e''xpansion Associated quests * Gwent: Never Fear, Skellige's Here * Gwent: To Everything - Turn, Turn, Tournament! List of Players * See Gwent players for complete list (including expansions) Trivia *Gwent was also a medieval kingdom in Wales, lying between the Rivers Wye and Usk. *Barrel - a dwarven card game in the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski by which the "Gwent" card game is inspired. Videos Notes & references nl:Gwent pl:Gwint pt-br:Gwent ru:Гвинт (Ведьмак 3) Category:Gwent Category:Card games Category:The Witcher 3 mini-games Category:The Witcher 3 gwent